Who Are You?
by RandomnessRulesMe
Summary: This story is about a new mage, Aimee Le Bijoux  OC . It is all about finding out who Aimee really is. This story features some NaLi, Gajeel x Levy and Graimee. may also include: Loki x Aries


Disclaimer: Fairy tail is not owned by me. Cause if I did then I would put these characters noh?

I will introduce the OCs and some of my own weapons which I invented:

Aimee Le Bijoux- she is a very quirky girl. She has pinkish red hair (kinda looks like the color of Sherry Blendy's hair) and green eyes. Gray describes her as the quirky girl with green eyes and red hair that smells like strawberry (wait he smells that?). Aimee's mother was the legendary vested light who I didn't really put in the story. Aimee was kicked out of the house by her parents because they didn't want "responsibility" and so ever since she was a child she has been living with her aunt and uncle (Evergreen's parents). She was also given a weapon pen by one of her comrades to protect herself. Her powers are light and nature (I know weird right.).

Weapon pen- a weapon pen is like an ordinary pen but the casing spins around to select a weapon. The inside of a weapon pen has fragments of the weapons that are to be chosen from. There are only 3 steps to use a weapon pen:

Turn dial on to which weapon you like to choose. (Ex. A sword) But make sure it is directly on the arrow (you'll hear a click when it hits the arrow).

Push the top part.

To turn the weapon into a pen form just press the hidden button. (don't worry it's easy to find)

Reese Evans- she is a mage. She is a childhood friend of Aimee. She will be in the story (I think). Aimee thinks that she and Levy will get along well since she likes to read books too. Not much is known about her but she's a beautiful young girl who likes to geek out.

-This is the start of Chapter 1-

At the café

Mirajane: 1 milk shake and 3 milkshakes please.

Counter Lady: For whom?

Mirajane: For, Mira.

CL: That would be 50 jewels

Mirajane: Man the prices are high (hands out 50 jewels)

CL: (shouts to the bartenders) Guys one order for Mira! (Turns back to Mira with a smile) Your order will be coming in 10 minutes thanks for buying.

*at Mirajane's table

Natsu: Aww why are the cheesecakes taking soooo looong?

Gray: Oh relax Natsu(stomach growls)

Natsu: (smirks)

Lisanna: Here come the cheesecakes!

Natsu: About time.

*A girl wearing a gray vest with pinkish red hair came in the café with a girl wearing all green

Aimee: My cousin Evergreen and I would like to have 1 regular Java chip and a Pistachio Ice Cream, for Aimee.

CL: That would be 35 jewels

Aimee: (hands out 35 jewels)

CL: (shouts to the bartenders) 1 regular Java Chip and 1 Pistachio Ice Cream for Aimee!

Evergreen: Let's take a seat then (walk to a table)

Aimee: (follows)

Gray: (whispering) I haven't seen them around here before

Lisanna: Me either.

Mira: Maybe they just moved in.

Evergreen: I'm excited for you to meet my friend Laxus from Fairy Tail.

Gray: (eyes widen) (talking to self) I s she talking about Master Makarov's Grabdson? (Faces table) Natsu do you think…

Natsu: (Already at Evergreen and Aimee's table) I heard that you said Fairy Tail.

Evergreen: Yes I did. Who are you anyway? Wait were you eavesdropping?

Natsu: I'm Natsu and I'm from Fairy Tail and no I didn't eavesdrop.

Aimee :( eyes widen and excited) Really?

Natsu: Yep, we'll take you there if you want to.

Gray: (approaches Evergreen & Aimee's table) We will?

Natsu: Yeah we will. Never too late for recruits right?

Gray: right.

Mirajane: Hi I'm Mirajane (shakes Evergreen's hand and Aimee's hand)

Lisanna: And I'm Lisanna (shakes Evergreen's hand and Aimee's hand)

Gray: I'm Gray (shakes Evergreen's hand) Nice to meet you (shakes Aimee's hand)

Evergreen: Let's go then

I'll explain for some of the confused readers. This story wasn't based on the original story (well it kinda is but not). Evergreen is Aimee's cousin here and they went to Magnolia to meet Laxus. Natsu's age at this chapter is 10. I hope I managed to answer the questions. Thank you for reading :3


End file.
